When the Moon touches the Stars
by pastalover97
Summary: Tohru's time is running thin as she has been forced to accept Akito's destiny. Everyone is trying to help but, time is growing less and less and Tohru's end nears. This is rated T for the the drama and detailing. Disclaimer in the Author note. Read and don' forget to review! It keeps me writing!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Guys! I am writing a new fan fiction! I am super excited for this one. Please review! It will keep me going!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket or the characters

When the moon touches the stars

Chapter one: A shattered fate

"Yuki, are you coming?" The gray haired teen looked up from his mess of papers on his desk.

"Of course Miss Honda, just give me a minute to pack up my things and I will meet you out there."

She smiles at him kindly and walks out. Yuki smiles lightly back. She looks over at Yuki quickly, a curious look within her brown eyes but, she doesn't question him she just walks out of the small class room.

When the door fell shut Yuki's smile fell replaced with a look of deep fear. He had gotten news that Tohru has been seeing Akito but, what for? Yuki slammed his hands down on the desk a fixture of tears lining his face.

"Why can't he just leave us alone?" He grips the edge of the desk breathing heavily. "Why?! What is she to him?"

Memories flash through his eyes.

"_Oh Yuki it never had to be this way" _

"_Akito no please!"_

"_You act as if you don't deserve what's coming to you."_

His head turns back to reality as he stuffs his items into his bag and walks out of the stuffy classroom and checks his watch.

"Tohru? Are you there?"

With signs of no answers he quickly grabs his coat and checks outside. It had been raining and he didn't want her to get sick.

He searches the court yard and the inside of the school. Yuki grips his coat and grinds his teeth with worry.

He sighs and takes out his phone and dials Shigura's number. After several rings a bright voice answers the phone.

"Yuki! My brother! I've missed you!"

Yuki resists the urge to hang up.

"Ayami put Shiguri on the phone."

"But we need to catch up I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I swear to god if you don't put him on I am going to take your head and-"

"Alright alright here he is."

Yuki huffs and runs a hand through his hair.

He hears mumbling and then another voice starts talking on the phone speaker.

"Yuki, What is it?"

"Shigura is Tohru home with you?"

"No I thought that she would be with you?"

Yuki taps his left foot.

"What about with the cat?"

"No it's Thursday, Kyo is at the dojo."

"Fuck"

"Yuki!"

"I know where she is."

"What?"

"She's with him."

Yuki is barely able to say his name.

Silence over takes the phone.

"Yuki…I know what you're thinking and it's not a good idea. Tohru is a big girl and can handle this on her own."

"Shigura this is Akito we are talking about…"

"Yes I am aware but, Just think what would happen if you got involved. It is better if you just let it happen. Besides what could possibly happen to her? Hatori is there, if anything happens I am sure that he will call."

"I still don't trust him."

"And you think I do? Really Yuki, Just do me a favor and calm down okay."

Yuki sighs and grabs his face.

"Yeah….okay."

"Good I will see you when you get home."

"Yeah"

Yuki hangs up and grabs his things and starts making his way to the Sohma estate.

…

"Tohru I hope you understand exactly what I need from you."

Her face looks up to his cold face, a look of fear crosses her brown eyes.

"Ah I-I"

"Surely you didn't believe that knowing our family secret and living with Shigura was just a coincidence."

He smirks and grips her hair.

"You know your incredibly ordinary looking. I don't understand why they even take the time to be around you."

She looks down, tears flooding her face.

"None the less, it seems I do have use of your pathetic form."

"W-what?"

Akito stands over her, his eyes narrowed yet his smirk never wavering.

"You don't know?"

His face takes an amused expression.

"I see….they must have been trying to protect you." He says with a dark tone.

A door is ripped open and a dark haired figure walks in with a pale lab coat hugging his form.

"Akito! "

The head of the house looks over at Hatori.

"Hatori how nice of you to join us."

The doctor's voice gets dangerously low.

"Akito listen to me, you don't have to do this I-"

Akito sneers.

"You what, you care? Not likely, you all just want me dead and gone."

Hatori's eyes look stressed as he grabs his face.

"Akito I-"

"Fortunately this girl might just save me."

Tohru looks up suddenly a look of fear in her eyes.

"Akito what are you planning."

"Oh don't worry it's not that bad….well for me that is."

His laugh is carried out through the room.

"You see, Tohru here may be an ugly stupid girl but she is also pure of heart which is perfect to transfer my burden on to her."

Tohru bites her teeth and silently talks to a photo of her mother in her wallet.

Hatori's eyes grow huge.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes my attachment to you all, the very thing that says I have to die."

"Akito you can't!"

"What do you mean I can't it's actually very easy. Just one kiss seals our fates flipped."

Hatori starts to punch him but, can because of the bond.

"Oh Hatori, it's alright. Just one stupid human now, how bad can that be. It's even for a noble cause."

"This is what you call noble!"

Akito proceeds to ignore him as he the focuses on the brown haired girl sobbing on the floor.

"Oh come now it's not that bad. If anything you will become closer to everyone. You will even be able to hug them, consider this a gift."

He laughs slightly.

"Well not exactly everyone. Yuki is the acceptation."

Tohru's eyes were flustered with tears.

"Akito."

"Tohru Tohru I thought you were supposed to be the sweet girl who would do for anyone. "

"Yes but."

"Well what's the difference with me?"

"Ah"

"Shhh it will all be over soon I promise."

Tohru starts crying silently as Akito presses his lips to her. A blast of white light pours into Tohru burning her insides. She starts sobbing with pain as Akito starts petting her hair.

After a few minutes the pain subsides and a new feeling is present.

It's like her eyes are finally able to see. She can feel a string of twelve bonds strung to her like a magnetic force.

"I-I feel"

"I know."

Tohru grabs her heart. A heavy feeling starts pulling at her chest. Her breathing gets over worked and she feels more tired than usual.

"Yes I see it's already starting to take effect on you."

Seeing as the bond is now broken between him and Hatori. Hatori grabs him and slams him into the nearby walls.

"Tohru are you alight."

"Yes I feel strange."

"I figured that. I am so sorry that I couldn't help you."

"Oh Hatori it's alright really you did what you could and that is more than enough."

"Yes well we better get you out of here and to the others. I promise when we get there we will figure something out."

"No it's okay you don't have to worry about me."

"Tohru I am your doctor I am supposed to worry about you. "

Hatori smiles lightly and picks her up into his arms.

"Hatori?"

"Sleep, you need it."

"Okay."

She says too tired to fight. Her eyes fall closed as she falls into a deep black abyss


	2. Chapter 2 Till the very End

"Hey everyone! So I see I already have my first favorite on this! That's exciting! Thank you so much! Please guys review! I need the confidence. "

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the Characters.

When the Moon touched the Stars

Chapter two: Till the very end

"Tohru."

The voice spread through her ear drums like a wild fire.

"Tohru, wake up."

She heard the voice again, this time it was a little clearer.

"Why isn't she waking up?" An aggravated voice says.

"Shut up stupid cat Miss Honda has been through a lot today why don't you try to act civilized." A light charming voice counters.

She figures that from the fighting that the two must be Yuki and Kyo.

"Why don't you go crawl in a hole rat."

"Sounds like someone is a little angry!"

A sing song voice says. Must be Shiguri.

"Why don't I shove a fist up your ass!" Kyo says.

"Hey! How about you all shut up and concentrate on trying to figure out away to help Tohru." A very stern is heard above all the fighting.

"Yes! We can help the beautiful princess wake up from this terrible slumber~" A very commanding voice is heard from the open door followed by a signature laugh that could only be Ayami.

"Who invited the snake?" Yuki and Kyo both say together.

"Well it wasn't me." Hatori says in a monotone voice.

"Ahahahaha." Shiguri chuckles guiltily.

"Get out!" Yuki says to Shiguri and there are noises followed by a loud smack against a hard surface.

" Owww!" Shiguri whines.

"Idiot." Yuki mumbles.

"Yuki, can we please get back to the subject at hand?" Hatori says as he presses his hand on Tohru's head and sighs.

"Maybe if I kiss her she will wake up to see the noble knight that rescued her from the dark passages of her tortured heart~" Aya says in a victorious voice.

She hears someone clapping and then another follow up with being slammed into a wall several times.

"Perverted bastard!" Yuki says in a silent menacing voice.

"Yeah what kind of stunt are you trying to pull?" Kyo butts in.

"Oh Kyo your so cute. You can't even understand what love is."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You all are impossible! Get your acts together now!" Hatori says angrily.

Everyone is silent. Hatori sighs.

Tohru's eyes blink slightly her vision still blurred from the deep sleep.

"Tohru! Yuki looks her over and hugs her gently on the couch.

"Ahahahahaha. So our beautiful flower has finally returned! Aya must have some type of magical touch!" Shiguri says, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes! I can see it now! Soon she will have to repay her debt to me by saving her and naturally I will accept her proposal and she shall be my dazzling maid showered in only the finest clothes!" Aya says as Shiguri and him give each other the thumbs up.

"YES!" They say,

The two male teens cringe and the doctor sighs and face palms himself.

Shiguri and Aya continue to ramble on.

Hatori looks over at Tohru.

"I am so sorry about this Tohru. These idiots are making this harder for you."

Tohru instantly gets defensive.

"Oh no! They are fine."

"Tohru that's sweet to say but, I have know my family sense birth they are most defiantly not alright in the head." Hatori counters as he sits down on the couch next to her.

"Hatori! How rude!" Shiguri says with mock sadness in his voice.

"Shut up you big baby."

Shiguri sighs and puts a hand to his heart. "All the hurtful things you say."

Hatori shakes his head and faces Tohru again with a look of seriousness on his face.

"I suppose we should get down to business. How are you feeling?"

Tohru smile slightly even though she was very much hurting on the inside.

"I'm fine"

"Tohru be honest with me. Lying isn't going to get you anywhere with me anymore. I can feel your pain now."

Tohru looks up. Her eyes lowered and she lets her guard down.

"I feel- I feel like a thousand arms are pulling at my body. I can feel all of you, even Kyo despite the fact that he's not a part of the zodiac."

Hatori frowns and jots down a couple notes in a black booklet.

"I was afraid of this. It seems that your body wasn't the slightest bit ready for the intrusion of Akito's curse."

Shiguri and the others stopped fighting realizing their immaturity and decide to each take their places in front of the couch.

"What curse?!"

"Ah I see you must not have caught that early tonight. You see, Akito's curse which allows you to connect with us is intern also a death sentence."

"Why did you have to say it like that?" Yuki said in a mildly pissed off voice.

"She needs to know the full truth Yuki. Numbing it out is only going to cause her serious problems in the end." Hatori says as he pulls out his pack of cigarettes and proceeds to light one.

"S-so I am going to…die?" Tohru has a look of absolute fear on her face.

"I am afraid that is a high possibility. Naturally a human body cannot simply hold a powerful spirit of a God forever."

Everyone was silent again as they all placed their eyes on Tohru.

"I know this is all coming at you so fast and I want you to know that we will stand by till the very end." Shiguri says his eyes in tears as he holds her hand in his.

Tohru smalls slightly a look of bravery on her tear strained face.

"Thank you all so much. I feel so horrible for putting you all through this. I know deep down that this is all my fault and I really don't feel right by making you all take care of me."

Yuki shakes his head his sad eyes stare deeply into hers.

"Tohru you have done so much for us and have touched all of our hearts with your caring personality. Please let us be the ones to do for you."

Kyo tries very hard not to break down and tries to hide it by his anger.

"Yeah! No need to thank us. We are doing this for you so….so just take it okay!"

Tohru looks startled for a second but, then a smile pops back on her face.

Everyone stares at her with a look of confusion.

How exactly was it that after everything, after realizing that she's not going to make it. How is she still able to smile?

"Tohru? Are you sure you are alright? You know that if you need to talk about it we are all right here." Hatori says with concern edged into his voice.

Tohru smiled at them again and giggled.

"I am fine and I am smiling because there isn't a point in making you all sad about this. I want you all to remember me as I am! After all we are all going to meet again! My mom would always say that when she died, we would meet again when the moon touches the stars. So I always keep hope because I know that even though I won't make it, you all will keep me in your hearts just like how I do with my mother and father."

Everyone was absolutely astounded by her words.

Yuki was the first to speak.

"Miss Honda you will never truly leave us. I promise that we will keep your memory alive. Your pureness is amazing."

Tohru hugged Yuki as tears were shed for her.

"Never leave me."

Yuki brushed his hands into her brown hair and kissed her forehead.

"Never. I will be here with you Tohru till the last beat. I swear to this."

He felt her body go limp and he held her in his arms.

Hatori stares at Tohru's body blankly.

"So what are we going to do now?"

Aya finally spoke up.

"We support her." Shiguri says

"Until the end" Hatori stated and they all agreed.

This girl may leave this world but her pure heart would always live on.


	3. Chapter 3 Keeping hope

"Hey everyone! I am updating a new chapter because the last one was basically filler."

Disclaimer: I really don't own Fruits Basket or the characters.

**When the Moon touches the Stars**

**Chapter 3: Keeping hope **

_Tohru, you don't need to be so hard on yourself._

_Everything will settle out just fine I promise. _

_Just be yourself sweetheart that's all I am asking from you. _

_Momma loves you the way that you are._

Those words fled through Tohru's head as she woke up that morning. She knew that despite everything that had happened to her, the good and the bad, it has helped her for the better.

Life may not be fair but, Tohru needed to look over that and see that even if she was to die that she's had a wonderful life full of memories. She wouldn't take away the past, even the bad parts of her life where she just wanted to pull the trigger. In the end, she needed them because they kept her going and as everyday pasted her pain got more manageable.

Tohru puts on her uniform and starts fixing her hair in the mirror. She could hear the two boys fighting in the other room. She giggled and sighed in relief. The weekend was rough. Everyone was treating her differently, like she was fragile, it's not like she didn't' get why it's just that she felt like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

She finished adding her blue bows into each side of her hair and stared into the mirror with a look of depression fogging her face.

"Oh mom if only there was a way to cheer everyone up. I feel awful just staying here and tormenting them with my presence."

She sighs and tries to smile into the mirror.

'_You can do this…."_

She looks up startled.

"Mom?"

No one answered her call so she sighed.

Just as she was about to grab her bag, she heard a knock at the door.

"Hmm? Who is it?"

"Miss Honda it's me, can I come it?" Yuki says through the small white door.

"Of course!"

Yuki comes in carefully closing the door behind him making Tohru a bit nervous.

"Ahhh Yuki is there something that you needed?"

"No I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Tohru looked anxious. What could he possibly want to talk about? Could it be that the Sohma's didn't want her in their house anymore? She bites her nails as she tried to get her mouth open to say something.

"Yeah what is it?"

Yuki took her hand into his and started to massage it.

"You don't need to worry. It's nothing bad I promise. "

Tohru looked down her eyes not meeting his as she realized exactly how close they were.

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"Tohru, It's been a very long weekend for all of us, you especially. I know you haven't been feeling right. Hatori has been keeping tabs with us over the phone. Are you sure you are up for going to school? "

Tohru started to fuss.

"Oh I am fine! You don't need to be worried, really! I am okay trust me. Cross my heart and hope to die!"

Yuki sighs and pats her knees.

"It's okay to feel weak sometimes. For you I'd say more than often. "

Tohru took his words in.

"Well really I'm okay Yuki. I want to go to school!"

Yuki stopped to inspect her face for any signs of sickness or sadness, when he couldn't find any he sighed and got up.

"Alright but you have to promise that you won't try to strain yourself."

Tohru giggled and hugged him which caused him to change into a rat.

"Oops and of course Yuki I will."

Yuki walked out of here room in his rat form and a 'poof' sound was heard when she closed her door behind him.

Kyo was in for a big surprise when he walked out of the bathroom and stumbled on a naked Yuki.

"What the fuck are you doing out here naked rat?"

Yuki started putting his pants on.

"It's not like I strutted out like this you stupid cat."

Kyo and Yuki stared to bicker when Shiguri decided that this was the perfect time to walk out of the comforts of his bedroom.

"Oh! Yuki, Kyo I didn't think you were into this."

Shiguri started laughing but, was shut up by a blow to the face.

Tohru giggled and walked up to grab all of her school items and then proceeded out the door.

Maybe today wouldn't be all that bad after all!

She gave one last heavy sigh and tried her best to relax.

Walking out of her bedroom she caught sight of Yuki and Kyo promptly taking turns beating the shit out of Shiguri.

"Wow this might be the first time I've seen you both work together!"

Yuki smiled at Tohru and walked away from the sniffling mess on the floor.

"Are you ready to go? We don't want to be late again."

Tohru giggled and grabbed he straps of her bag.

"Ready!"

She watched Yuki start out the front door and looked back at Kyo.

"Are you coming?"

Kyo looked up and mumbled no as he continued to kick Shiguri's ass.

"Oh well alight!"

She walked out of the house feeling the late winter air touch her pale cheeks. She shivered and cuddled her jacket.

Yuki seemed to notice and go a worried look once again.

"Tohru you know that there is still time to go home. We don't have to go."

Tohru shook her head.

"No no please I want to go I miss Hana and Uo."

Yuki huffs in utter defeat.

"Alright Alright but, you can't blame me for being worried! You know."

Tohru takes his warm hand into hers.

"Of course I would never."

Yuki gets a slight half grin as he looks at her, his eyes shining.

"I know you wouldn't"

Tohru's heart fluttered and she squeezed his hand tightly, all her feelings kicking into overdrive.

Yuki doesn't seem to notice as they finally reach the schools entrance.

"Well here we go then." Yuki says as he hears some shouting behind him as Uo and Hana catch up with them.

"Tohru!" Uo grabs her and hugs her.

"Hey are you okay? You seem pale. Have you been eating?"

Tohru looks up her eyes jiggle from the tight hug.

"Yah They all take great care of me!"

Uo sighs in relief.

"Yuki how are you I sense something different about you today..."

Hana stares at him her violet eyes flaring while her long black hair floats with the wind.

Yuki's face goes white.

"I am good how are you?"

Hana's eyes narrow.

"You don't want to know how I feel."

Her words fall out of her mouth as ominous streaks of light seem to float around her.

"Oh."

Yuki slowly backs away as the bell begins to ring.

Uo looks up a slight frown forming on her face.

"Damn and we were all having fun! Tohru did you study for the Chemistry test?"

Tohru looks up and smiles remembering that she had.

"Yes Yuki and Shiguri helped me!"

"Well know Shiguri was only there to he didn't really help with anything." Yuki said as he grabbed his notes out of his locker.

Hana, Tohru and Uo were laughing as they all picked seats in the back while Yuki had to sit in the front considering that he was class president.

Class started as the teacher began to pass out the huge test packets.

"Don't worry you will do great!" Uo says as she hands Tohru a copy of the test.

Tohru nods as she grabs her pencil and begins the test with determination.

The time ticks on as Tohru gets stuck on question five.

It was super quiet but she could feel the hearts of Yuki and the other two zodiacs Hatsuharu and Momiji.

Her head started to bobble with every passing tick of the clock.

Her eyes begin to get foggy and she tries to look over at Uo but, she seems very busy with her test.

Tohru grabs the desk and begins to pant catching the attention of Uo and Hana.

"Tohru are you alright?" Hana says as Tohru begins to fade.

"Someone help!" Uo shouts as Tohru falls into the welcoming blackness.

The last thing she heard was the sound of Yuki as he rushed towards her.

"Okay Guys! That's a wrap! I have a few things to say before I leave. One I am not planning on posting another chapter until I get a few reviews so if you want to know what happens then review. Two I was thinking about a Tohru and Yuki ship. Vote in the reviews whether you want that or not. Alright that's all for now! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 You can't hide forever

"Hello lovelies! I got three reviews rather quick! I am so surprised. Thank you to all who reviewed. In regards to the guest reviewer, I made a mistake in chapter two! Really sorry! I am going to edit chapter one a bit so it will all make sense. Again thank you! "

When the Moon touches the Stars

Chapter four: You can't hide forever

"Someone! Help! "Uo called from the back of the room.

She was holding Tohru who was at this time unconscious. Uo looked up at Hana worriedly. They heard a rush of feet as Yuki and Momiji rushed to them.

"Tohru she's…." Hana said in a very translucent voice.

Yuki couldn't look up from Tohru's face. This was his fault after all, if he had just said wait when she left the classroom….maybe just maybe things would be different.

'_Stupid boy, did you really think that you could escape me?'_

Yuki's face blurred as the dark memories haunted him.

'_Did you really honestly think that I wouldn't find out?'_

Yuki started to breathe harder as he chewed on his lower lip. Tohru was dying and it was his entire fault.

'_That you could hide it from me!' _

Uo had made a phone call to 911. Everyone crowded around trying to get a peak at the girl. The teachers formed in trying to hold off the students.

Yuki could feel a hundred eyes burning into his back. He couldn't move.

"Tohru." Yuki's voice was strained from a severe headache.

'_Your feelings for a human girl over your master!'_

Yuki was breaking on the inside. The paramedics finally arrived after what seemed like hours or at least to Yuki.

There were swarms of gossip that swept the crowds as the paramedics entered with an array of equipment. The crowds split as the men emerged in front of Yuki.

"Sir Can you please move we need to get this woman on a stretcher."

The words flooded through the rat in one ear and out the other.

"Mr. Sohma please move these men need to take care of Tohru. You do want her to get better right?" The teacher addressed him

Yuki slowly nodded and moved slightly, his body movement was limited and his composure was solid agony.

He silently watched as they placed her on the stretcher and put a breathing mask over her nose and mouth. The men hurried out leaving them all in the dust.

Five minutes later everyone else went back to normal. The students went back to their seats and resumed their work. The teachers walked out laughing, as if this was a social event. It was like nothing had ever occurred at all.

Though the Sohma's knew what was happening. They also knew that this wouldn't be the last time either. It would only get worse from here and they all feared it, that the most heartfelt person would fall down too.

Their hope at the end of the howling storm would die and they would all have to face Akito in the end because they all knew that Akito never really could be erased from their lives.

"Yuki?" The voice of an administrator was heard from the front of the classroom.

"Yuki Sohma?"

Yuki looked up and sighed as he stated that he was here.

"Ah yes, . A man has called for you on early release. He said that he was your ah brother." The administrators' voice dyed off at the word brother.

Yuki sighed and smacked his head against the wooden desk. If his life could get any worse!

"Mr. Sohma? Are you coming? "

Yuki looked up from his desk at the stern man looking at him through the rim of his glasses.

"Yes sir, I am sorry for keeping you waiting." Yuki states sourly as he grasped his books and packs his bag. He checks his watch; school started less than an hour ago.

"Well than I suggest we get going then!" The man said as he starts to walk out of the door.

Yuki grabs his things and proceeds for the door and takes one last glance at the seemingly quiet classroom, Momiji looks up at him, a knowing look is shared between the two as Yuki leaves the room.

"Ahahahahaha Yes, Oh there he is! Hey Yuki! I am so glad to see you! Come give your brother a hug!" Aya says in his normal bouncy voice.

Yuki cringes and walks in front of Ayami and out the front door of the school, his body barely holding on to his brewing anger.

"Yuki! What is wrong with you! Not saying hello to your own brother?!"

Yuki looks over at the snake a look of hatred on his face.

"Ayami I am tired of this stupid game of yours! Can't you see that I don't want to be around you?"

Ayami looked down at the ground, he looked hurt.

"Yuki I know that you hate me but, I also understand that at this point in time it isn't all me. From what I heard from Shiguri, Tohru fainted in class."

Yuki's eyes flared.

"And what exactly is your point in this!"

Aya sighed and looked Yuki directly in the eyes.

"You know exactly why! Just admit to your feelings!" Aya says pleadingly. "You're just making this harder on yourself!"

Yuki walks away in an attempt to ignore him.

"You can't run away from it forever! Pretty soon Akito is going to find out and where will you be then." Aya says as he tries to catch up with Yuki.

Yuki looks back at Aya, a glint of darkness in his violet eyes.

"He knows Ayami"

Aya looks startled for a few moments.

"I should have known it was too good to be true..." Aya relies and puts a hand on his forehead soothingly.

Yuki gets in Aya's car and buckles his seat belt.

"Let's go Aya."

Ayami grins slightly and tips his head to the side as he enters the car.

"Oh that's right! You need to get to the hospital to save thy princess from her captives."

Yuki sighs. The car was silent as they pulled into a huge parking lot.

Aya drops him off at the front entrance.

"Go save her lover boy!"

Yuki resists the urge to smack him and makes his way the lobbies counter.

"Excuse me miss? I need to know the room of Tohru Honda." Yuki says to the woman at the counter.

"Oh she's in the ER" The woman says as she continues to type on the computer.

"Can you please tell me where that is?" Yuki uses his charm.

The woman becomes mesmerized. "Yes! It's to your left at the turn."

Yuki smiles at her. "Thank you Miss."

With that he leaves the woman high and dry.

…...

Akito grabs Tohru's limp hand into his.

"Oh look at the mess you got yourself into." He laughs as he pets her hand.

"Poor little Miss Tohru, you'll be dead and gone soon and at that point no one will care."

Akito drops her hand and stands up.

"Serves you right there should have never been an outsider to begin with!"

Akito touches her head lightly.

"Let me put you out of your misery. Oh wait you still carry my curse! "

He studies the slow uneven breathing movements of her chest.

"Eh it won't matter, you won't last much longer."

He looks at her almost sympathetically.

"Well, I must go now. Tohru, it's been a blast."

With this he grabs his things and walks out of the room and passes Yuki who stares at him as he passes.

Yuki runs into the room to see that Tohru is starting to wake up.

"Miss Honda! Are you alright!" Yuki exclaims as he carefully hugs her.

Tohru looks up at him a slight frown on her face.

"Who are you?"

**Alright that's a wrap! Remember to review! I will not continue without some! Also this will be a Yuki and Tohru ship! If you have any tips or you just want to say how much you liked it you can also pm me! Thanks! **


End file.
